Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and/or to semiconductor devices with redistribution pads.
With an increasing demand for high-performance high-density semiconductor devices, it may be advantageous to develop a semiconductor device or a semiconductor package capable of realizing a high signal transferring speed and a reduced pattern size. A redistribution technology may be considered an effective solution because this technology may allow a semiconductor device to have a reduced size and improved electric characteristics.